Too Hot
by JulesFire
Summary: On a stifling summer day, the Titans are trying to cool off when Beast Boy starts a water balloon fight. Part of my oneshot kiss series hope you guys like it! originally titled H2Oh...lol


_Hehehehe...I'd forgotten about this one. One of my favorites. You reviewers are so nice, so there's still more on the way (plus, hopefully I'll have a long story soon). _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. In fact, I believe ownership of anything is impossible in a world where true freedom and lack of materialistic motives are present....lol I'm just being silly. Ownership rocks XD_

"Ugh," groaned Starfire, an uncharacteristically annoyed expression on her face. "It is hotter than the inside of a Tamaranian barthmok lodge." She leaned back against the couch, wincing as the undersides of her thighs stuck painfully to the leather. Robin collapsed next to her, his hair wilting pitifully under the oppressive heat. He pulled at his tights, wishing his uniform was less form-fitting. Robin looked enviously at Raven, who was meditating flat on her back next to the oscillating fan, her cloak folded neatly beside her; she had pushed up her sleeves, and the resulting outfit looked almost like a bathing suit. Scolding himself for the impracticality of his own uniform, he unclasped his cape and threw it on the floor carelessly. He held out a cup of ice cubes and placed it on the coffee table, pulling one out and handing it to Star.

"Rub it on your face; it should cool you down a bit," he told her, running some ice along his own forehead to demonstrate. The biting cold of the ice cube seamed to almost sizzle as it came in contact with his flushed face. He closed his eyes, letting the ice melt and run over his burning eyelids and down his cheeks. Suddenly, he heard a small sound from Starfire. He opened his eyes and found her leaning against the back of the couch, her head tilted all the way back and her legs up on the table. She was running the cube repeatedly in circles around her face, sighing in relief as it cooled her. She moved down slowly, sliding the ice over her chin and under her jaw. She hooked her fingers in the neck of her heavy breastplate, trying to make it less uncomfortable, until she gave up and unsnapped it, lifting it impatiently over her head to reveal a scooped neckline. Star continued the path of the ice cube, rubbing it all over her neck and then down to her chest. She curled her legs up next to her on the couch, grabbed another cube, and ran it over her ankle. When she finally opened her eyes and lifted her head, she saw Robin staring at her, his mouth open slightly and his expression unfocused.

"Robin?" No answer. She tried again, louder this time. "ROBIN?!" He jumped, shaking his head violently as if to wake himself up.

"No loud noises," complained a particularly vexed Raven from the floor.

"I second that," added Beast Boy, before turning back into a dog and curling up to go back to sleep. Beast Boy had the advantage of not having to wear clothes when he transformed. Cyborg, who hadn't moved in three hours, grunted his agreement from the other side of the couch.

"What is the matter, Robin? I am doing it wrong?" asked Star, curious about his reaction. Robin shook his head, attempting to smile reassuringly while dragging his eyes away from the path of the ice, which was at present being pressed absentmindedly against Star's delicate collarbone. He met her eyes and again had to struggle not to get lost in staring. It was a constant battle with himself, whenever he was near her; not only did he have to avoid losing himself in her physical charms, he had to stop himself from kissing her senseless every time she said or did anything...because it was always something adorable...or sweet...or noble. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that Beast Boy had woken up and was currently holding a large water balloon directly over Star's head.

"Beast Boy," Robin warned, extending his bo-staff and pointing it in the boy's direction. "That had better not be filled with motor oil."

"Aw, man! You blew my cover dude! And you know the price of such betrayal..." His face lit up with a toothy grin and he drew his arm back slowly. Robin retracted the staff and held up his hands defensively, anticipating the attack, when...the balloon was incased in black energy.

"Not inside!" warned Raven from the corner, lowering it back into Beast Boy's hands. Starfire was a bit confused about what had been going on over her head, but when she turned and saw the balloon she automatically recoiled, doing a hasty little backward crabwalk across the couch and away from Beast Boy. Robin laughed and took her wrist gently, pulling her to her feet next to him.

"It's not motor oil, Star, it's just water."

Star perked up. "Is it cold water?" Beast Boy chuckled, tossing the balloon a few times in his hand.

"The coldest. I only use the best ammunition!" he told her proudly, holding up an entire basket of water balloons. "So why don't we run to the roof and use them? Who wants a water balloon fight?" he asked tauntingly, waving the basket around in front of himself. Cyborg muttered in the negative; he and water did not mix. Beast Boy looked hopefully at Raven, earning only a 'you must be clinically insane' look from her in response. Shrugging, he turned back to Robin and Star. Starfire looked at Robin.

"Does this 'fighting with water balloons' involve said balloons colliding with one's person and bursting? As did the balloon of oil?" she asked him excitedly, fingering the balloons and feeling the freezing water through the rubber.

Robin nodded. "It's like a fake battle. You divide the balloons and try to hit each other with them."

"Oh, that sounds most enjoyable! We will play!" she announced, grabbing Beast Boy's basket of 'ammunition' and dragging them both to the roof.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Star!" Starfire turned around at the sound of her name, only to be hit directly in the face with a water balloon. Robin doubled over laughing, but he was cut off mid-hysterics when another balloon hit him in the chest with the force of a bullet. "Ooof...." Star giggled rapturously and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"I have gotten...you?" Star trailed off as Robin shot a grappling hook into a wall over her head and disappeared from sight. Somewhere behind her she heard Beast Boy's yell, followed by a thump. She turned around and saw him, his green hair soaking wet as he writhed on the ground after falling hard. He tried to stand but was knocked down again by a water missile launched from his left. Robin was still nowhere in sight.

"This is so not fair..." Beast Boy rubbed his sore back and winced. "Only Robin could turn a water balloon fight into a death match...I surrender," he whimpered, limping too the roof access door and slipping through it. Star shrugged and readied one of her own water balloons, held in a bag slung over her shoulder. She was considerably stronger that Beast Boy, and hadn't noticed any particular ferocity in Robin's attacks; then again, it didn't seem as though Robin was being rough with her at all. She revolved slowly in a circle, searching the roof for a flash of red, green, and black. She detected someone to her right, but she was too late; by the time she pulled back her arm for the attack, someone had tackled her to the ground, crushing a balloon against the top of her head as he pushed her down. She and her attacker rolled over and over, and one by one each balloon in her arsenal broke underneath them. With a semi-serious battle cry, Starfire grabbed the assailant's shoulders and pressed them to the ground, stopping their rolling abruptly.

Robin couldn't have gotten away if he had wanted to. But, when he noticed that Star was straddling his hips, and saw the way her eyes were glinting with mischief as she flipped her soaked hair out of her face, he decided that he didn't want to get away. He put a hand gingerly to the back of his head, which she had slammed into the pavement, and laughed helplessly. Star was laughing too, leaning over onto his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. When they stopped laughing, they were almost nose to nose. Star's eyes had not lost their mischievous glow. "You have destroyed all of your weapons," she pointed out, gesturing toward the trail of broken balloons and water they had left. Most of the water, however, had been absorbed by Robin and Star's clothing.

"I destroyed all of yours, too," he corrected, feeling quite smug until he saw the look on her face. "Didn't I?"

"All but one," she giggled, taking hold of her long, auburn hair and bringing it over her shoulder. Holding the soaked strands over Robin's face, she began to wring them out.

"Aaargh!" Star laughed again as Robin cried out, trying in vain to twist his face away from the stream of cold water. He finally managed to grab her wrist, pushing it gently to the back of her head to keep the water away from his face. She gasped a little as her head was accidentally pulled closer to his.

"Um..." she flushed a little. "I have won, yes?" Robin smiled fondly and brushed a damp strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Star, you've won," he said softly. 'But so have I,' he thought, grinning to himself as he pulled her in closer, brushing her lips with his. The shock of warmth he felt at the touch was mixed with a sudden apprehension at what he was doing. He leaned back again to check her reaction, but before he got a chance to study her, she had sighed and pulled him into the kiss again. Robin stroked Star's hair gently, moving his arms down around her shoulders so he could press her close to his body. Star shivered, and she wondered whether it was entirely due to the fact that her wet clothes were soaking through to her skin. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and rolled onto her back, bringing him with her. The moment was short-lived, however, as she had rolled directly onto the remaining water balloon, which burst against the bare skin on her lower back. She screamed and jumped, knocking Robin backwards and landing next to him, their legs tangled. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and simultaneously burst out laughing. When they quieted, Star ran a hand gently down Robin's cheek.

"I do not think that being hot is so terrible anymore, Robin," Star breathed. Of course, Robin then had to explain why her statement had caused him to start laughing again.


End file.
